


Shattered

by sourwulfur



Series: I Will Heal [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Future AU, Multi, i hate tagging things, idek, repairing friendship, sterek, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwulfur/pseuds/sourwulfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Scott realized how he and Stiles have fallen apart, he has taken it upon himself to try to fix things. Nothing is going to be that simple, though; but, all Scott can do is try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

They were all getting together in a few hours at the Hale house. Scott was nervous. It was the first time that he was going to spend time with all of them since beginning to try to patch things up with Stiles. He had spent some time one-on-one with Isaac since then, but that was mostly because of both of them having part-time jobs at the animal clinic. Stiles was still not as open as he used to be, but Scott really could not blame the guy. He had been a terrible friend over the previous few years. Scott jumped a little when his cell phone beeped from its spot on his bed, and he rolled his eyes at himself before going over to check it. The message was from Derek, though he had hoped that it was Stiles.

 

_Don't be late._

 

The text was short and to the point, and Scott did not see the point in replying, so he didn't. He dropped his phone back on his bed and paced a little. He thought about going over to Stiles' place, to spend some time with him before they went over there; but, at the same time, he was not sure if he should. After another few minutes, though, Scott picked his phone back up and texted Stiles, asking if he could go over there. A reply did not come for at least five minutes but Scott checked it immediately.

 

_Sure. Jackson is here already._

 

Scott's brow furrowed a little at that one. Jackson and Stiles hanging out. No matter what he learned about the pack since he and Stiles had their conversation, it was still weird to think about. Jackson was that asshole jock that never gave him or Stiles the time of day unless it involved picking on them. Things really had changed a lot, and Scott had been none the wiser.

 

He grabbed one of his jackets and tugged it on before heading over to the Stilinski house. Jackson’s Porsche was sitting outside, but the sheriff's cruiser was not. Scott sighed and went up to the front door, standing awkwardly on the porch. He was trying to decide whether he should just go in or if he should knock. Neither one exactly felt like a comfortable idea, but after a few moments, Scott just rolled his eyes at himself yet again and went inside. He was immediately met with the sound of Stiles laughing in the kitchen and Jackson finishing up telling him a story about some adventure him and Danny had been on. “Scott's here,” Jackson announced before he even went into the kitchen and when he did, he found both of them watching him.

 

“Hey,” Scott said awkwardly with a slight wave.

 

Stiles nodded and gestured to one of the seats there at the kitchen island. “Have some cookies. We just made them,” stated Stiles, smiling at the teen that he used to be inseparable from.

 

Scott's brow furrowed as he studied the two of them, glancing down at the plate of cooling snickerdoodle cookies that were on a plate. “Jacksonhelped you make cookies?” The other two boys were still smiling and Scott could see some flour left in Jackson’s hair and a smudge of it on Stiles' face. Obviously, making cookies would never just be that if Stiles was involved. Flour wars were always top priority. “I didn't know you knew how.”

 

Jackson shrugged a little, wishing that the tension in the room would die out a bit. He was not McCall’s biggest fan, and honestly wanted nothing more than to punch his lacrosse co-captain in the face. “It's not exactly that difficult, McCall,” replied Jackson, stealing another cookie for himself. “Lydia will be mad if we don't bring her any.”

 

“Oh, I know,” Stiles stated with a nod and a laugh, handing a cookie to Scott so he wouldn't just be standing there. “I'm sure we made enough. I set aside some just for her, though. In case you silly wolves get to them first.”

 

Jackson rolled his eyes and Stiles smirked, and Scott just stood there silently, feeling like he was watching some movie or something that was not his life. Stiles and Jackson were never going to get along, and yet, they did. Scott must have said something along those lines out loud because both Jackson and Stiles looked at him with mirroring expressions. Stiles twisted his glass of milk around on the counter top with a shrug before he said, “Yeah, well, there are some things you just can't live through without becoming friends. Being trapped by that rogue pack of werewolves last year kind of sealed the deal. Jackson kept me from panicking.”

 

“Stiles kept me from acting without thought and getting us both killed,” stated Jackson with a lift of his shoulders, all but scowling at Scott in a way that was oddly similar to Derek’s typical facial expression in Scott's opinion.

 

“You would have made the place collapse on us.” Stiles flailed his hands a little before gripping the edge of the counter, taking a deep breath. “Not all of us can withstand something like that.”

 

Jackson nodded a little, reaching across the counter to gently squeeze Stiles' shoulder. “Stiles,” he stated calmly, frowning only a little as Scott watched Stiles relax a bit more.

 

The popular teen smiled at Stiles and Stiles nodded, taking a cookie off the plate for himself while looking over at Scott. “So, are you going to stand there awkwardly all evening or what?”

 

“Sorry, it's just... I missed so much and it was all right in fr-- How did I miss it?”

 

Jackson’s brow lifted as he crossed his arms and rested them on the island, leaning forward a bit. Stiles just frowned faintly and sighed inaudibly as he tore his cookie into smaller pieces on top of the counter. “I'm gonna grab my phone, then we can head over to Derek’s. I need to talk to him, anyway,” Stiles stated as he stood up and went upstairs.

 

It wasn't until they could both hear Stiles in his bedroom that Jackson looked back to Scott. “You're a dumbass, McCall,” Jackson said, his voice mixing with a low growl that had the other teen taking a precautionary step back. “Now, I don't know _why_ Stiles is so willing to give you another chance, but don't screw it up. You missed a lot. Get over it. Just listen when he talks, pick up your fucking phone, and realize that sometimes, there are more important things than _Allison_.”

 

Scott frowned at the way that Jackson sneered at him. While it was an expression that Scott was used to, he was not accustomed to it being presented toward him because of Stiles. Typically it was just because he existed. Scott opened his mouth to say something else, but he closed it again as Stiles hopped down the last few steps, stumbling a little. “C'mon, let's go,” he stated with a sigh and Jackson stood up to help him pack up the still-warm cookies.

 

“I'll meet you two over there?” Scott said slowly, watching as Stiles and Jackson worked together, arms brushing every so often.

 

“Actually, uh, I’ll ride over with you,” replied Stiles with a smile over at Scott. After all, if Scott was actually going to try, it was only right that Stiles did, too. He handed the tupperware to Jackson and then double checked that he had his house keys. “Just make sure that there are enough for everyone.”

 

Jackson nodded a little, almost reluctantly going out to the Porsche. Stiles sighed inaudibly and smiled over at Scott before nodding toward the door. “C'mon, let's head out. We can take the long way,” he stated, even though “the long way” would really only buy them a few extra minutes alone.

 

Scott nodded a little and followed Stiles outside, both of them climbing into the car that Scott shared with his mother. “So,” Stiles said after Scott started driving, bouncing his knees and tapping his fingers on his thighs. “Tonight's not going to be anything special or anything, just dinner and possibly a movie. My dad's gonna drop by after his shift. Derek’s cooking tonight.” He fiddled with his phone, glancing over at Scott, who nodded a bit. “This is weird.”

 

“Yeah,” agreed Scott with an awkward laugh, shifting his grip on the steering wheel a little. “I really am sorry, you know. I don't... I really don't know how everything got away from me.”

 

“Yeah...” Stiles sighed softly, resting his head back. “So, Isaac’s going to be studying to become a veterinarian, and Lydia's gotten a full ride into the mathematics program. Jackson’s got a swimming and lacrosse scholarship, and Danny’s gotten into the computers program. I’m going to study Latin and classical languages.” Scott glanced over at Stiles, nodding a little before focusing on the road in front of him. “We're all going to Berkeley, except Isaac. He's going to a different school in the area. We're all staying in this apartment in town. Plan is that Derek’s going to come in around the time around the full moon, and whenever else he feels like.”

 

Scott nodded a little, turning onto the drive that led up to the Hale house. “Sounds like you guys have it all figured out, then.”

 

“Yeah, well, we're a pack. All we want to do is to stay together as much as possible,” Stiles replied with a shrug, shifting in his seat while continuing to toy with his phone. “Plus, I don't really like the idea of Derek being alone in the house very long. He's... he's just now starting to _deal_ with what happened to his family, y'know? It's not easy, and some days are worse than others; but, he's trying.”

 

“Why him?

 

“Why Allison?” countered Stiles, raising his eyebrows as he looked over at Scott, knowing what the other boy was trying to ask with the simple question. “It's not like I looked at him and thought 'hmm, I think I’ll fall for Derek Hale today'. It just kinda happened. I never expected him to ever think of me as more than Scott's friend or that annoying hyperactive kid. He's one of the first people that's seen _me,_ though.”

 

Scott nodded a little in understanding as he listened to Stiles speak, and he did not miss the way that the other teen smiled brightly and sat up a little straighter in the passenger seat as he pulled the car to a stop outside the Hale house to find that Derek was waiting on the front porch. Stiles quickly undid his seat-belt and climbed out of the car so that he could go over to Derek. Scott avoided his eyes as he got out of the car as his friend spoke softly with the alpha, the two of them exchanging a kiss while one of Derek’s arms wrapped around Stiles' waist. “You've still got flour on your face,” Derek commented as he reached up to brush the white powder off of Stiles' face, looking over at Scott as the teen approached the house. Derek jerked his head a little toward the door and said, “C'mon, I think Erica’s got the table set.”

 

“You trusted her alone with the knives?” questioned Stiles as the three of them headed inside, smirking as Derek squeezed his hip lightly.

 

“Hey, I heard that!” Erica called from the dining room, where she was finishing setting out all the dishes and utensils.

 

She had set out the silver. Stiles found it ironic, Erica found it amusing, and Derek had to keep from rolling his eyes when he found out. Scott was quiet as the pack around him easily seemed to settle into place, bringing the food to the table while Boyd and Isaac sat out drinks for everyone in their usual spots, Isaac leaving a soda for Scott. Once they were all in their seats, everyone broke off into different conversations. Scott fell into the one with Isaac and Boyd, talking with Stiles whenever his friend directed something toward him. It was actually nice, and easier than Scott had thought it was going to be. There were light-hearted jokes and teasing between pack members, and Stiles berated all of them on their poor eating habits (not that he was much better, but details).

 

After dinner, everyone helped clean up, and Scott could not help noticing how oddly affectionate Derek and Stiles were with each other. It was something the others were used to by then, but for Scott, it was still new to see the two of them working on the dishes, Derek’s hand brushing along Stiles' arm every so often as they talked between themselves, Stiles bending over to press a kiss to the other man's shoulder. They were good together in a way that should not have worked, but obviously did. Derek was still quiet and quick to action, while Stiles was loud and planned things through. Stiles never sat still unless Derek was all but trapping him on the couch, and even then, he was fidgety. Derek liked to just sit and watch the rest of the pack as they ran around, acting like children.

 

Once everything was clean, Lydia insisted that they all play Apples to Apples, and ended up winning the argument despite everyone's protests. Stiles got Scott's attention, however, and the two of them snuck out the back door to the porch back there. Stiles sat down on the top of the steps, and Scott lingered behind him for a few moments before going over to sit down next to him. “Y'know, I was thinking,” Stiles said as he toyed with a stick that he had picked up off the steps, looking over at Scott. “If you still wanna do the whole college together thing, maybe you and Allison could transfer to Berkeley in the spring. There's still room in the apartment.”

 

“I'd like that,” replied Scott with a grin and a nod, though they both knew he would have to talk to Allison before any actual decisions were made. “When I found out that you and Derek were _together_ , I didn't understand it. I didn't think it would work. You're you, and he's... well, different. I was wrong, though. You two are good together. I like that he can make you smile like that.” Scott reached over and poked at the side of Stiles' face, indicating the grin that had spread across his friend's features at the mere mention of Derek.

 

“He's not perfect. He's an ass a lot, and we do argue about... well, a lot. But he gets me, and he's actually really sweet when he wants to be.”

 

Scott nodded a little and smiled, resting his elbows on his knees. “I'm sorry I wasn't there this year, for... yeah. I didn't forget about it, I just... I went to Allison’s.” Scott knew that it was not a good reason for having not gone to see his best friend on the anniversary of his mother's death, a day that was still hard for him. “I should have been there, for a lot, and I’m sorry. I’m... I’m going to do better. I know I can.”

 

“Thanks,” Stiles said softly after a few moments of silence. He had known that Scott was sorry; but, it still felt nice to actually hear it for that specific thing. He nudged Scott with his shoulder, then, and smiled as he looked up at the crescent moon in the sky. “Don't apologize any more, dude. Just... be there. S'time to just move on and make the change instead of trying to make up for the past.”

 

“I can do that.” Scott nodded with a laugh and a smile. It was easy, falling back to the way things were, feeling comfortable and at home next to his best friend. He knew that things were far from mended, yet; but, they were all trying. They were shattered, broken; but, healing only came with time.

 

Later that evening, Stiles and Derek sat up in the living room after everyone had left. Derek was stretched out across the couch and Stiles sat between his legs, leaning back against his chest with his own legs bent up so his feet were flat on the couch. Stiles hummed softly as Derek reached up to run his fingers through his hair. “Happy?” questioned Derek quietly, ducking his head to brush his lips against his boyfriend's shoulder.

 

“Yeah,” he answered with a nod and a smile, turning his head enough to press a kiss to Derek’s lips. “Very much so.” A few long moments of silence passed between them as they sat there, Stiles running his fingers along Derek’s arm and hand that was wrapped around his waist, humming softly as the man's other hand continued to toy with his hair. “Feels like things are finally falling back together, y'know?”

 

“I'm glad you and Scott are working things out,” Derek admitted, albeit a little reluctantly. He was still mad at Scott for all but abandoning someone who was supposed to be his best friend; but, it was not his place to forgive Scott. He and Stiles were the ones who really needed to work things out; and, Scott still had to make amends to the rest of the pack as well. Derek never expected them for himself.

 

“C'mon, enough Scott talk. Let's go to bed. I fully plan on making the most of tonight before you leave us in the morning.” Stiles stood up and grabbed Derek’s hand, tugging on his arm with an exaggerated pout. Derek would be leaving in the morning after taking Stiles home to visit with a werewolf pack up in Montana. He would only be a week or two; but, that was still much too long in Stiles' opinion, and he wanted to get every moment with Derek that he could before morning.

 

Derek sighed heavily, but got up off the couch with a smile, easily letting Stiles lead him upstairs to their bedroom, where he knew neither one of them would end up sleeping much.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Scott, once he got home, called Allison and told her all about the evening over at Derek’s place, and how it felt that things were finally starting to mend. Allison smiled up at her ceiling from her spot sprawled out on her bed. “That's great, Scott,” she said before laughing softly as she listened to her boyfriend go on about his conversations with Stiles and the suggestion that they could always transfer to Berkeley in the spring. She had never intended on going to a big university like that; but, she did not see the harm in it. It would be fun, and being able to be close to the pack would be good for Scott. “Yeah, I think we can look into that.”

 

Allison had no disillusions that things were perfect again; but, the good thing was that Scott's friendship was not as shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the artwork for this [here](http://all-the-sick-things.tumblr.com/post/47546870916/shattered-teen-wolf-au-sequel-to-through-the)


End file.
